Earth
Earth is the cradle of civilization and the only known home of life in the universe, but it is under threat. Climate change is altering our planet rapidly, and the effects are accelerating. In order to save our world, you must slow the increase of atmospheric gases and return the planet to a stable sustainable pattern. Preferably, before any massive ecological die-offs or societal collapse. About Earth is the third planet from the sun and one of the five worlds available in TerraGenesis for free (unlocked after achieving Victory on Venus, which in turn is unlocked by Victory on Mars). It is one of two planets that already have cities when you start (unless you count Native Civilizations), the other being Lethe. Earth has a special event that spawns a native civilization. This event does not happen on any other world. (need confirmation) Information for Terraforming Earth starts with 12 cities positioned and named after major regions of the world, such as North America, Western Europe, Central Asia, etc. The cities have no terraforming buildings - not even a basic Hab Unit. However, due to Earth's habitability, there are large starting populations already spread out on the surface around each city. Players will be faced with a couple of immediate problems: # Under Temperature, there is a permanent "Climate Change +10". If it is not compensated for, it will cause Water frozen in ice to melt and raise the sea level. A simple Cooling Plant IV can quickly solve this issue at the start of the game. Note: A known bug caused this temperature change to be applied without applying the effects of other temperature structures while the game is running but the app is closed. Pausing the game when not in use serves as a workaround. It may have been resolved in the latest release. # A large amount of Biomass is provided at the start. However, it is at a large negative growth, because the population is too large to support the planet's inherent biomass growth features. With no Habitation buildings to feed the large population centers, biomass management will be the main focus for stabilizing Earth. Be cautious before deciding to construct any buildings that increase population growth. # If you are playing with the Biospheres feature, not the Biomass feature, your plant species will be producing some excess oxygen, not used up by your animal species. Build a couple of O2 filters. While it is not directly visible, human consumption will still have a gradually increasing negative impact on species health while playing in Biospheres mode, making it necessary to enact conservation efforts to preserve the health of individual species. If you don't fix the changing climate all of your species will go extinct, and that will affect your terrestrial plant support number. If you let that number fall below 9, your population will still die. Here are some tips to solve issues around plummeting biomass # You will probably need to spend some GP to quickly research coral reefs, which you will need to build a lot of to offset the plummeting biomass. GP can be earned by watching ads coming in from transmissions, and you can do this in a less time-sensitive world (like the Beginner Mars you've likely already colonized) and then transfer your GP to Earth. Here's how. # Be sure to spend a lot of real time in the game in order to get a lot of sports leagues (The League event) to drastically increase revenue, so you can quickly build the Sky Farm satellite, which will make biomass irrelevant and instantly save the planet. Side with the Sons of Hephaestus for a half-price Sky Farm satellite. You can only build the Sky Farm in Normal Difficulty, not in Beginner or Expert mode. # If all else fails, you could simply demolish some cities (south Asia is best for this purpose which consumes around 1500 biomass alone) in order to reduce population and their consumption of biomass, and the biomass growth turns positive. However, this is only a short-term solution, since native birthrates quickly increase. Bio List of Earth Trivia *On Earth, you spend Culture Points towards Unification instead of Independence to achieve victory, although this is merely a name change. *The date (And Mission Date) Which you play in is the actual current date in your calendar. Category:Worlds Category:Terrestrial Planets